This invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Araceae family and, specifically, to a new and distinct plant variety of Spathiphyllum which is named Araceae Spathiphyllum `61352`.
Certain plant varieties of the Araceae family are well known in the foliage plant market and among these is the `Petite` variety of Spathiphyllum. This variety is characterized by, among other things, sporting more and shorter blooms and dark green leaves without the burn problems associated with `Petite`.
The variety forming the subject matter of this application is hybrid of interspecific genetic background from a cross between `Annette` (unpatented) and `Petite` (unpatented). A general objective of the invention has been to provide a variety of the Spathiphyllum species which would be distinguishable from the other known varieties of this plant and suitable for sale in the foliage plant marketplace.
This new variety of Spathiphyllum was asexually reproduced by tissue culture near Apopka, Fla. and such reproduction has shown this new variety to come true in successive generations. This propagation of the new variety by tissue culture in the usual controlled environment clearly shows the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new variety from the parent varieties and all other known and related varieties mainly by more and shorter blooms and darker green leaves. In addition, it is resistant to the burn problems associated with `Petite`. The propensity to form suckers and a proliferation of dark foliage results in an early finished density and an attractive specimen distinguishing it from its parents and from other varieties. The length of the peduncles is about 30% less than that of the parents, thus serving to contribute to a compact size thereby facilitating the packaging for shipment of the plant.